


Call Me Maybe

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could see the kiss she had she left along with her Floo address in her first message. The same note that had stated it all.  That's what had caused her heart to be shattered through their stupid fling. </p><p>Just a single note and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-vamp of one of the very first HP fanfics I wrote way back when in 2012.

"Mhmmm" Hermione moaned into a warm chiseled chest. She cracked her eyes open to get a better look at his beautiful torso. Hermione began to trace each contour and curve as she attempted to memorize it all over again.

"That was great love.  Just give me five minutes and we'll go again." Draco sighed into the pillow as he turned to face Hermione. She chuckled quietly as she lifted herself up to look at his face, already knowing that he'd be fast asleep in five minutes.  "Alright," she agreed, throwing her head back against the pillow and just laid beside him, running her hands down his chest.

 _I am so lucky,_ Hermione thought as she looked at her companion sleeping softly. She was well aware that many girls would die to just have a single romp with the blond playboy.  After all, what girl wouldn't want to have some great (and meaningless) sex?  She blushed as she thought of all the naughty places and positions they shagged in. All around her flat, his and even some places in public they definitely shouldn't have had sex in, such as the ladies loo in the Muggle restaurant across the street from her office.  She could see Draco's chest rising and falling as he slowly fell into a deeper sleep.  She could just _feel_ the tears forming in her eyes again as she remembered that she couldn't fall in love with him.

Even though Draco had convinced her that the thing going on between them was purely platonic on both ends, it didn't stop Hermione from wondering why they always saw each other at the end of the day. Why would he would appear with gorgeous models during the day but end up in her bed at night?  It wasn't like they wouldn’t put out; in fact, they were always fawning over him. 

"Why did I even say yes to this stupid thing?" Hermione whispered to herself. She threw her hands over her face and groaned.  Part of Hermione knew that he couldn't live without her either and that he couldn't stand a day without being in her presence.  But then the more logical side of her saw the truth – Draco Malfoy liked sex and he liked shagging her and he didn’t want to date anyone.  

"This is crazy." Hermione groaned loudly again, making Draco stir slightly.   _The whole forbidden shit! I hate the secrecy, the lies, everything I have to hide from people…about us._

"But for some reason only Merlin knows, I am completely addicted to you," Hermione whispered as she turned to look at his peaceful face on the pillow next to hers.  She could never stop looking at his face.  She loved his hair.  The way its' silky strands wound fall around his face and curls slightly at the ends. She even thought his eyebrows were fantastic.   Oh and his nose, the way it nuzzled her neck in all the right places.  And his lips. The amazing things he could do with those lips.  Even when he wasn't kissing her, his smirk would always have her weak in the knees. 

"I love you, Draco."  Hermione whispered against his lips as she lightly kissed him.  She glanced at him one last time and rolled out of the bed as quickly as she could and went to his bathroom, closing the door quietly.  She ran her hand through her hair in a lame attempt to get rid of her 'I just had sex' look and transfigured a bottle of Draco's shaving cream into a hair brush.  She yanked through her hair with the brush and nearly yelled in frustration when it hit all the tangles. 

She hated this no strings attached relationship that they had.  Sometimes, she just wanted to give up on him and find herself a good guy who would love her forever.  Unfortunately, she also knew that she couldn't just forget about Draco that easily.

Hermione looked up at the mirror she had tried to avoid while she in his bathroom but couldn't. She stared at her reflection through the now faded message left on the glass in red lipstick. It was from their first night together all those months ago.  Suddenly, she could just feel it in her soul that what they were doing was wrong and she knew that she had to put a stop to it.  Hastily, she pulled out her lipstick from the pocket of her trousers and scribbled a new message over the old one onto the glass.

_Draco,_

_I love you but I can't do this anymore. Call me when you're ready to be in a real relationship._

_-Hermione_

She could see the kiss she had she left along with her Floo address in her first message. The same note that had stated it all.  That's what had caused her heart to be shattered through their stupid fling. 

Just a single note and a kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I forgot about this story :( I'm so sorry but now, it's summer so expect (slightly more) regular updates :)

Three Months Earlier

 

"Wow Granger, you clean up great!"

 

Hermione looked up from staring into her wine glass and glared at the person standing in front of her.  "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she sneered.  "I'm not like one of your whores to fall in bed with you when you give me one compliment."

 

Draco let his eyes rake over Hermione's dress – it was skintight and midnight black and it made her breasts look extremely fetching.  He could already imagine her naked and writhing below him as he fucked her.  He knew that Granger was a bit of a prude but most girls were always falling at his feet, begging to go out on dates with him.  He couldn’t help it but he needed to know if she would consider doing anything with him.  She seemed like a challenge that was beckoning him to flirt with her.  And, it didn’t hurt that she was actually attractive now that she had shed those loose robes she had favored in Hogwarts.  _I really want to shag her_ , Draco admitted to himself.  _And, I'll do anything to get her into my bed._

 

"I'm just trying to be nice," he said, lifting his hand to his chest and placing a shocked look across his face.  "Do you want another drink?"

 

Hermione nodded.  She didn’t trust the blond but she was pretty sure that he wouldn’t try to poison her, especially since they were in an open place. 

 

Draco grabbed her glass and walked towards the bar and even though she didn't actually think he'd get her a drink, he came back a few minutes later with a tray filled with shots and one glass of red wine that was filled with the brim. 

 

"Shots?" she asked hesitantly.  "I think I'm already a bit tipsy.  I don't need more alcohol in my system."

 

"Oh, please," Draco scoffed.  "You've only been drinking wine.  Loosen up a little, will you?"

 

"Fine," she conceded, grabbing a glass from tray.  She swallowed one and spit it out, gagging.  "What is that?" she asked.  "This is awful."

 

"Vodka.  It's Muggle.  Keep drinking it and it'll burn less."

 

Three hours later, Hermione was swinging back the shots like a pro.  She was undeniably more than drunk and was swaying around as she babbled on and on. 

 

Draco was also pretty pissed so he wasn't very sure as to what he was doing either.  He whispered into her ear, "Want to go back to my flat?"

 

"Sure," she mumbled.  "Let's go."

 

\---

 

He kissed down her jawline and suckled on her neck, leaving a love bite in his path as he moved further down to her breasts.  "Oh Draco," she moaned as he swiftly entered her, making her gasp.  He moved around quickly, slamming into her.   Soon, he was gasping for breath as they both orgasmed. 

 

"That was fantastic," she said groggily, the alcohol's effects still present.  "A little rough but it was great."

 

"You really thought that I'd be bad in bed?" he asked and Hermione just groaned.  He was still ignorant of modestly, that was for sure. 

 

"You're so cocky," she muttered with a sigh as she rolled over.  She tossed back the covers to leave the bed but his hand reached out and grabbed her waist.  "Don't go," he said sleepily.  "Just stay."

 

She cringed.  She hadn't meant to shag him in the first place so she wasn't prepared to spend the night with him too.  But then again, all she wanted to do was go to sleep.  "Fine," she finally said after a moment, "I'll stay."

 

\---

 

The next morning Draco woke up with a stabbing headache.  He turned around and hoped to see a pile of bushy hair but unsurprisingly, she wasn't there.  He hesitantly lifted a hand and felt the other side of the bed and it was cold.  Nobody had been there for a few hours.  It wasn't a huge surprise though.  Hermione Granger was the last person he'd expected to stay for breakfast after a one-night stand. 

 

Cursing loudly, he stumbled out of bed to go shut the curtains that were already letting in streams of bright light into his bedroom. 

 

When he walked into the bathroom, he squinted at the mirror.  He looked like crap.  The alcohol usually didn't affect him too much but last night was unusually crazy.  Then, he saw a splash of red in the corner of his eye.  When he turned, he grinned.  This wasn't the first lipstick message he'd read in his life but this one was unexpected. 

 

 _Call me,_ it read with a Floo address underneath.  Then, there was a lipstick kiss next to it.   He wondered if Granger was drunk when she wrote the message.   But, it couldn’t hurt to at least call, right?  After all, that's what she wanted and Draco was happy to oblige.

 

\---

 

 _Let's go out tonight,_ read the note from Draco.  Hermione frowned.  She was finally prepared to do her spring cleaning but it would have to be put on hold _again_.  She'd been having fun with the blond, no matter how much she still hated him.  Truthfully, he wasn't that bad but her principles were causing her to see him as just an acquaintance. 

 

Every time they had gone out for drinks, they had ended up in bed together.  Being with Draco was exciting and fresh.  In the past, she had a mediocre sex life but now, it was spicy and exhilarating.   

 

A knock sounded and she hurried to pull open the door.  "Hi," she breathed as she glanced at Draco with a smile.

 

"Hi, ready to go?" he asked as he stepped inside.  When he saw the piles of books and other papers cluttering the usually pristine floors, he raised his eyebrows.  "What's going on?"

 

"Oh nothing," she answered breezily as she slipped on her shoes.  "Just tidying up a little."

 

"Do you need to finish that?"

 

She rolled her eyes.  "The mess can wait for me until I come back."  She gestured towards the door. "Now, let's go.  Unless you want to help me clean, of course."

 

He shook his head quickly and held open the door for her.  "After you, madam."

 

\---

 

He handed her another glass of wine as they started off on their appetizers that night. She was already feeling a little tipsy and it wasn't even ten yet.   "If we keep drinking like this, I'm going to be drunk tonight," she warned him as she took a big gulp. 

 

"Should I take that as a challenge?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.  "It doesn't take a lot to get you pissed though," he added as an afterthought.

 

"What are we doing, Draco?  Are we just friends who are having sex?"

 

He shrugged.  "That's what I thought but…" his voice trailed off.  "Does it really matter?"

 

"I don't know."  She swallowed down the rest of her wine quickly. 

 

Draco fiddled with his napkin.  He cleared his throat and started off, "Just to be clear, I don't do relationships Hermione.  So, don't expect any sort of commitment from me."

 

Hermione grimaced.  Truth to be told, she hadn't been expecting anything from him but still, the fact was hard to hear.  "That's fine," she finally replied softly. 

 

But, Draco could hear the doubt and hesitation in her voice.  "Really, if it's not okay, we can end this," he offered, somehow feeling sympathetic towards the naïve brunette.  "I don't want to –" He stopped when she held up a palm to silence him.

 

"Do _not_ worry about me," she snapped.  "I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions."

 

He pursed his lips.  "Fine, I won't worry then," he said, rather brusquely. 

 

She sighed.  Draco was returning to his childhood self and quite honestly, that Draco Malfoy was an arsehole.   But then again, his intentions were good, weren't they? 

 

He laid his napkin on the table beside his plate and cleared his throat.  "Will you come back to my flat with me for coffee after we're done?"

 

"Do we have to shag every time we go out?" she asked his exasperatedly.   "Can't we just eat dinner like normal people?"

 

"No, we don't," he muttered.  "But, I didn't –"

 

"Yes you did want to have sex," she interrupted.  "So, don't even pretend.  Call me again when you're thinking about things other than sex."  Shaking her head, she laid down a few Galleons and Draco just gaped at her as she left the restaurant without even acknowledging him.  He'd never actually been turned down but there obviously was a first time for everything.   He was used to girls falling over him and _wanting_ to shag him but Granger was different and he shouldn't have expected anything different. 

 

Later that night, he returned home (alone, for once) and tried not to notice the emptiness of the bed.  He missed Granger. 

 

\---

 

A few weeks later, he fumbled his way into the bathroom after a great night of sex and found the found the note on the mirror and couldn't believe what he was seeing.   He didn't _want_ to believe it.  He should've known better than to actually think that Hermione would be interested in a fling.  He wanted to be with Hermione.  Over the past few months, he realized that _Hermione_ (not Granger) was funny, great in bed and overall, great company.  She wasn't the prude she was in Hogwarts.  He wanted to be with that girl.  But at the same time, he wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship.  Hell, he was only twenty-seven.   There was still plenty of time to get involved with a girl, settle down, and have kids.  But, for now, all he wanted was a fling but he also wanted Hermione. 

 

\---

 

"What do you mean, it's over?" he roared as he burst into Hermione's office.  "I thought you were fine with our arrangement!"

 

"I can't do it anymore," she replied calmly, standing up.  "And, it would be great if you could leave.  I work in a hospital, Draco.  It's a public place.  If you’d like, we could continue this conversation over lunch."

 

"Okay," he grumbled and he followed her out the door and into the tiny café next to St. Mungo's.   He waited patiently until she had ordered her sandwich. 

 

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked again roughly as she opened up the wrapping on her sandwich.  "If you're just here to talk about _that_ , I'm not interested."  She spit out the word 'that' with disgust and he assumed that she meant sex. 

 

"I want to know why, after three months, you finally want to stop," he said after a minute of silence.  "That's all I want to know.  I'll leave you alone after."

 

She shrugged as she swallowed down the last bits of her food with some water.  "I don't do flings, Draco," she mumbled.  "Sure, shagging you was fun but I'm in my late twenties – I just don't have time to waste on flings.  I need a real relationship."

 

"Okay," he said quietly.  "I get it."  He laughed lightly.  "I had a good time, Granger."

 

"So did I, Draco.  So did I."


End file.
